


Say You Will

by 13Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bullying, Demons, F/M, Flashbacks, Grim Reapers, Half-Siblings, Human Sacrifice, Humans, London, Scotland, Sex, Witches, anime series, manga series - Freeform, out of wedlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reaper/pseuds/13Reaper
Summary: The first Phantomhive death happened at midnight on December 14, 1885. Who was it and their story?
Relationships: Rachel Phantomhive/Vincent Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Undertaker (Kuroshitsuji)/Original Character(s), Vincent Phantomhive/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

December 2, 1885  
St. Leonard's School  
St. Andrews, Fife, Scotland

"Does anyone know what an out-of-wedlock child is?" asked Mrs. McBeth to an all teenage girl class. All of the teenagers raised her hand, except for one with long crimson wavy hair. "Yes, Anna?"  
A teen with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at the teacher. "A bastard or a witch."  
"Very good," praised the professor.  
"Madam McBeth," Anna raised her hand. "I think they should change the meaning of that word to," she turned in her seat to grin at the crimson wavy hair girl. "Kylie Phantomhive." The classroom laughed while Kylie bit her lip while looking down and sat quietly in her chair, trying her best not to cry.  
"Oh, Anna, that is a good thought," the teacher chuckled and cleared her throat. "But who told you about Lady Phantomhive being a bastard?"  
"My mother did when my father and I were having dinner with her," she smirked at Kylie. "Do you know what a real mother is, Phantomhive? Hmm! It's a shame that you'll always be an outcast for the rest of your life. Your little brothers will be the real Phantomhive bloodline."  
Tears tried pushing their ways out of the 15-year-old's forest-green eyes as she quickly gathered her books and raced out of the classroom with the class laughing in the background. She ran upstairs and into her dorm bedroom to cry on her bed.  
"I want to go home," she wept in her hands. "I want to go home." Kylie curled into a ball on the mattress. "Why did daddy put me into this hellhole?"  
A roommate named Mary McKidd entered the room and saw her. "Kylie, are you okay?" She sat on Kylie's bed and gently pulled her to sit up. "What's wrong?"  
"I hate it here," Kylie whined. "Everyone has been bullying me since I got here because I was born outside of wedlock."  
"Who started it this time?" Mary asked.  
"Anna Dove," Kylie wiped her tears with her sleeve. "She has been reminding everyone that I'm a bastard. Even Madam McBeth laughed and said that her answer is a good one."  
Mary sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "Madam McBeth is always favoriting that bitch. Come on. The main office has a private room where the students can call home. Maybe your father and your step-mother can pull you out of here and pick you up before the Christmas break," she stood up and helped Kylie to her feet. "How are your little brothers doing?"  
"The twins are happy for their tenth birthday coming up soon," Kylie fixed her dress. "That's what daddy said in a letter some weeks ago. Thank you, Mary."  
"Don't worry about it. I'm always happy to help people out," smiled Mary while walking to Kylie to the head office. Once they arrived, Mary pointed to the telephone room. "There you go, Kylie. I'll sit out here."  
"Thank you," Kylie went inside the room and closed the door. She picked up the phone and held it to her ear. "Vincent Phantomhive at the Phantomhive Manor, please," she spoke and waited.  
"Phantomhive household. This is Tanaka speaking," said a male voice.  
"Hi, Tanaka. Is daddy here?" asked Kylie.  
"Why, hello there, Lady Kylie," Tanaka said joyously. "Yes, your father is here with me. Would you mind waiting for a moment? He's signing important paperwork."  
"I'll wait," Kylie nodded.  
"Thank you," Tanaka's voice trailed off from the speaker. "Lord Phantomhive, Lady Kylie is on the telephone for you."  
"Oh, thank you, Tanaka," Kylie heard Vincent's voice in the background before he spoke in the speaker. "Kylie-darling, how are you?" his voice was sweet.  
"I," Kylie swallowed the lump in her throat as the tears came back. "I want to come home."  
"Sweetheart," Vincent's voice softened with worry. "What's wrong?"  
"Everyone is bullying me because the headmistress' daughter keeps on reminding everyone that I was born out-of-wedlock," the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Even the professors are laughing at me, daddy."  
Vincent let out a sigh. "You have only been there since August," he paused for a moment. "Are you making any friends?"  
"Only one," Kylie frowned. "She's my roommate, and her name is Mary."  
"Good, alright. Christmas break is on the fifteenth. Would you mind waiting until then? I'm going to have a serious talk with Headmistress Dove about this," Vincent told his firstborn. "That was personal information between her and me, and yes, I will take you out of that school. Oh! Ciel and Sirius love the early birthday gifts. The bagpipes are indeed noisy, red spider lily," Vincent paused before softly speaking. "Your mother would have been so proud of you. Darling, you're looking like her every day when she was alive."  
Kylie smiled at his comments. "I miss you so much."  
"I miss you too, but I promise you that after the Christmas holiday, I will pull you out and get you a tutor. Okay?"  
"Okay," Kylie nodded. "I love you, daddy."  
"I love you too, sweet pea," replied Vincent. 

~*~

December 13, 1885  
11:55 pm

"No! No, stop!" screamed a struggling, bloodied, and beaten Kylie in a torn cream-colored nightgown as two hooded figures dragged her through a candlelit hallway. They entered a room with ten more hooded figures chanting. "No, please! Let me go!" The two lifted the kicking Kylie onto the marble table that was in the middle of the room. They quickly shackled her ankles and wrists to it.  
"Stop!" Kylie saw a beaten Mary at the doorway.  
"Mary?" Kylie whined.  
"Anna, don't do this," Mary began but gasped when one of the figures pulled out a dagger and stabbed her.  
"MARY!" Kylie cried out as she watched her friend grabbed onto the figure's cloak as they slit her throat as well. Her tears blurred her vision as Mary dropped dead onto the ground. "Mary!"  
"What time is it?" asked a female voice.  
"A minute to midnight, milady," said another female voice.  
"No, please!" Kylie wept as one of them stood over her with something shiny pointing at her. "Help me! Help!"

December 14, 1885  
12:35 am

Pale and hazy grey eyes stared at the nighttime sky as snowflakes hit Kylie's cold and bluish cheeks. Fresh blood was still leaking out of her chest wound, drawing wolves out of their dens and towards her location in the middle of the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vincent was 19 when he had Kylie. Kylie was 5 when the twins were born. I had to do math to make this story line-up. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Thank you for waiting. I know it kinda sucks. I'm hoping the next chapters will be good. :) I hope you like it.

Mid-June 1888

Ciel was staring out of the window as Sebastian was placing down the young Phantomhive's teacup. He raised a brow at a group of red birds with black wings in the middle of the garden field. "Sebastian, what are those birds?"  
Sebastian lifted his eyes to the window and at the birds. "They are scarlet flycatchers, young lord," he answered. "It is rare to see them over here. They're from the Americas."  
"I see," Ciel chewed the inside of his cheek before getting up. "I want to go into town."  
"I'll get the carriage and horse ready, my lord," Sebastian slightly bowed before exiting the room.

~*~

The trees danced with the wind as the horse-drawn carriage drove onto the road. Ciel was resting his eye when he heard soft singing in the air.  
"Did you say something, Sebastian?" the young teen asked while opening his eye.  
"Hm? No, young master, I didn't," Sebastian replied.  
Ciel raised a brow as the voice began clearer. A female singing in tongues.  
"Ego bibendum tuum veneno mortifero," Ciel listened to it, trying to understand it. "Dare ad me omnes, qui terreat vos. Ego have vestri somnia pro vobis," the vocalist went on.  
"Don't you hear her?" the Phantomhive asked.  
"And I'm afraid I don't hear anyone but you," Sebastian answered.  
"You don't hear a woman singing? I," Ciel paused when he saw a female figure on the side of the road, and the carriage quickly passed her. "Stop the ride!"  
Sebastian halted the horse-drawn carriage and turned around to Ciel leap out of the wagon and stare into the distance behind them. "My lord?"  
Ciel's heart began quickening as he took a step forward. He felt his voice struggling to escape his mouth as he watched the female stranger crossing the road and stopping at the ruin sight of the old Phantomhive manor. Ciel finally swallowed the lump inside of his throat and began walking toward the woman with Sebastian following him.  
"I've been screaming looking inside, and I know you feel the pain. Can you hear me?" softly sang the lady as she sat her two suitcases on the grass. "I need you anyway. Say you love me, but it's not enough."  
"Excuse me, miss, but you're trespassing on Phantomhive property," Sebastian spoke as he stood behind Ciel.  
The stranger stopped singing. "I'm not trespassing if I own the property," she stated.  
Ciel's eye widened as the female spun around to face them and took off her hat. "Ky-Ky-Kylie?"  
A sweet smile appeared on Kylie Phantomhive's face. "Long time no see, Blueberry."  
An embarrassing blush formed on Ciel's face as he remembered that horrible nickname she gave him as a child. "I-I-I'm not that. I'm the earl of the Phantomhives," he pouted at his big sister, who was giggling. "Kylie," Ciel went to hug her tightly.  
Kylie hugged him back and kissed his head. "I miss you too, little brother. I thought it was all lies. I wanted to come home, but I couldn't."  
Ciel released his grip on her and looked up at her. "Where were you, Kylie?"  
She ignored his question and smiled at Sebastian. "Hello there. What's a handsome gentleman like yourself position with my baby brother?" Ciel facepalmed at his sister's flirting words.  
Sebastian bowed slightly. "Good evening, Lady Phantomhive. I am the butler of the Phantomhive family, Sebastian Michaelis."  
"Sebastian Michaelis," Kylie nodded. "I'll remember that."  
"Sebastian, change of plans. Please take my sister's suitcases to the carriage and back to the manor," ordered Ciel. Kylie blinked and turned to the ruins. Ciel saw that and chuckled. "We built a similar estate up the hill."  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian began to take the handles of the suitcases while Kylie stopped him.  
"Wait!" she spun around and put her hands out. "I have fragile items in my cases. Please be careful."  
Sebastian smiled. "My lady, I'll be gentle with your luggage," his free hand and fingers cradled Kylie's face causing her to blush.  
"Oh, alright, but they're super heavy," she watched him lift and carry them with ease. "Oh! You're so strong!" Kylie turned back to the ruins. Ciel took his sister's hand and squeezed it. "My bedroom was back there by the garden where the trees now are," she recalled. "You would have nightmares when you were a toddler, so father moved your bedroom next to mine because you would always wake up crying for me. Do you mind if I can dig up anything that survived the fire later tonight or this week? I hope my little flower girl dress survived."  
"I don't think it survived that night, Kylie," Ciel stated with a frown. "But you can see if it did," he guided her back to the wagon. "We do have a guest room with a balcony above the garden. You can have it."  
"Thank you, Blueberry," she smiled, knowing that saying his real name will kill them.

~*~

Sebastian held Kylie's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. The 5'3", 18-year-old blushed when the butler smiled at her.  
"Welcome home, big sister," smiled Ciel as he took her other hand.  
"The new home looks like the old manor," Kylie said while staring at it. "Are you sure you didn't fix it and move it up the hill?"  
"I'm sure," Ciel laughed as Sebastian was already at the main doors with the suitcases beside him, holding the doorknob. "You'll get the meet the servants."  
"Welcome back home, Lord and Lady Phantomhive," Sebastian opened the door for them.  
"Mr. Sebastian!" a high-pitched screamed from inside the manor, and a maroon-haired woman in a maid dress raced out, colliding with Kylie and the ground. Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widened. "Oh, my goodness!" she quickly jumped up. "Oh, my goodness! I'm so sorry, madam."  
"Oh, Meyrin," Sebastian helped Kylie up. "You knocked over Lady Phantomhive."  
"Huh?" the maid raised a brow.  
"It's alright," smiled Kylie. "Accidents happen. I see the cracks in your glasses caused your fall."  
Meyrin nodded in shame. "Yes, my glasses cracked, and I can't see a thing!"  
"May I?" she took off Meyrin's glasses and began to wipe the lenses with the ends of her purple shawl. Kylie hummed as she circled the cloth on the lenses three times each before giving them back to Meyrin. "Here you go."  
Meyrin gasped in shock while Ciel and Sebastian blinked. Meyrin took them and put them on. "I-I can see again! Thank you! How did you fix them?"  
"Magic," giggled Kylie.  
Meyrin nodded and stepped aside with a bow. "Welcome home, Master, Lady Phantomhive, and Mr. Sebastian!"  
Ciel walked in, next was Kylie, and last was Sebastian with Kylie's suitcases in his hands. The oldest Phantomhive scanned the foyer and saw the family portrait on the wall in the middle of the staircase. She frowned before taking in a deep breath and turning to Ciel and Sebastian.  
"I'm feeling tired," she announced. "Would you mind if I take a small nap before supper, Blueberry?"  
"Go right ahead, and stop telling me that," Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Please show my sister to her room, and meet me back in my studies afterward."  
"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied with a bow.

~*~

"This is your room," Sebastian opened the bedroom door for Kylie to walk in. "The bedsheets and pillows are fresh and ready for your sleepy head to rest on."  
"That's good to know," Kylie nodded while studying the room. "You can place my bags on the bed, okay?"  
Sebastian carefully did so. "Dinner will be ready in three hours. Would you like me to get you when it's ready?"  
Kylie faced him and nodded. "Yes, please, and knock on the door first."  
"Of course," Sebastian bowed his head with his hand over his heart. "A lady's privacy is important to the Phantomhive household and its servants."  
Kylie frowned while looking down at her shoes. "Sebastian, I want to thank you for being there for my baby brother, watching over him, and making sure he was alone when I couldn't be there."  
"A butler must make sure the master is well cared for, both mentality and physicality. Now, if you excuse me, the young master needs me," he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.  
Kylie listened to his footstep fading into the distance before sighing and taking off her shawl. "Finally," she smiled while tossing it on the bed. Kylie skipped over to one of the trunks and opened the larger black one. The female reached inside and took out a wrapped item in a blue cloth. Kylie walked on over to the drawer with the mirror and set the wrapped thing down on the wood. She hummed as she began unwrapping it and placing objects in position.  
The Phantomhive took out the following: A small wooden bowl in the center, two candleholders at the corners, tiny plates in front of the candleholders, and a male blank doll in a black suit with a plastic sword at its waist. Kylie softly smiled as she picked up a lock of bluish-black hair tied in wool yarn. She used her other hand to pick up a heart-shaped glass bottle with brown liquid inside. Kylie sprayed some of the brown liquid on the lock of hair and set the bottle down. She waved the damped hair over the doll's head and body and brushed the top of the head with the ends of the hair.  
"Live," she spoke. Kylie watched as a small face appeared on the doll with the same hair color on its head. She smiled as she heard tiny cracking sounds coming from the toy, and it sat up then stood up. The doll stared up at her with a beauty mark under its left eye. "Hi, daddy," Kylie whispered with tears in her eyes. "We're back home."  
The doll opened its arms and began walking toward her. Kylie hugged it and kissed its head before heading toward the bed. She laid down on the mattress with the moving doll cuddling in her arms and chest before falling asleep.

~*~

Sebastian walked closer to Ciel's office desk in the studies. "Yes, my lord?"  
Ciel was signing some papers before stopping midway. "That's not my big sister, is it?"  
"She does have the same scent as you," replied Sebastian. "But there's something strange of her that I can't figure out."  
"I see," Ciel paused for a moment being standing up. "I want you to persuade that woman to give you all important information on where she was these last three years. In the meanwhile, I'll pretend to be her brother until the truth is revealed. That's an order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, the Latin words that Kylie are singing are from Evanescence - Give Unto Me. First sentence is "I'll drink your deadly poison." The second ones are "Give unto me all that frightens you. I'll have your nightmares for you." 
> 
> Second, the ruins at the outskirt of the Phantomhive manor, I believe they are the original manor.
> 
> Third, Kylie's nickname for Ciel is Blueberry because of his hair that reminded her of blueberries as a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. Life has been busy. I hope you enjoy it.

A tiny girl with red hair frowned as she stared at the window. She sighed as she watched the snow begin to fall. Her frown turned into a gasping smile as she saw a carriage stopping in front of her home. A male figure exited the carriage, and the little girl immediately jumped out of her seat on the sofa and ran to the foyer.  
"Daddy!" she shrieked with happiness as the front door opened and jumped into the male's arms, which he hugged back. "I missed you so much, daddy."  
"I was only gone for an hour," the male said.  
The child shook her head. "Too long, daddy. I thought you go away forever."  
"You know that I'll never leave you, sweetheart," the male smiled.  
"Promise?" the girl questioned.  
"I promise, my little red lily," he answered and kissed her forehead.

Kylie woke up from her memory. She stared at the moving doll wiping her face from tears with a tissue. "You promised that you would never leave me," Kylie whispered. "But you broke it." She sat up on the bed as fresh tears escaped her eyes. The doll hugged her arm before tapping it and pointing to a lite-candle on the bureau. Kylie noticed it and saw that it was nighttime as the spell on the doll ended. "What time is it?" She leaped out of bed and headed toward the candle to pick it up. "I hope it's not late," the Phantomhive opened the door and listened to the emptiness in the air. Kylie stepped out and shut the door behind her. 

~*~

Kylie carefully made her way down the hallway, what felt like forever. She could feel the old family paintings on the wall watching her step. The Phantomhive heiress rounded the corner and saw light coming out from under the bedroom door.  
"Ah, you're so adorable," Kylie opened the door ajar to see Sebastian on the floor with a cat in his hands and some around him. A light blush appeared on her face as she saw a smile on Sebastian's face. "You can come in, my lady."  
Kylie's eyes widened and her face went bright embarrassing red when he said that. "H-H-How did you know I was there?" she opened the door enough to step inside and closed it behind her. "Sebastian?" Kylie knelt to pet one of the purring cats after blowing out her candle. "What a pretty kitten."  
"My door has a bit of a squeaking sound whenever it opens," he lied and stared at her. "I tried waking you up for dinner, but I believe your snoring drowned out my calling."  
Kylie's face heated with embarrassment. "I don't snore!" she folded her arms under her large breast. "Maybe when I'm wearing my outdoor outfit to bed, but that's it. Besides, it's rude to say that to a lady."  
Sebastian set the cat down with the others and stood up to bow. "I'm deeply sorry for my rude behavior, Lady Phantomhive."  
"It's fine. What time is it?" she scanned his bedroom and her eyes landed on his bed. "Such a small bed for a tall man."  
"It's comfortable," Sebastian lied again while pulling out his pocket watch and reading the time. "It's 2:59 am, my lady."  
Kylie's eyes widened in fear. Sebastian could hear her heartbeat hammering faster than before as she spun around to grab the doorknob. "I have to go," she pulled the door open and quickly ran out.  
"My lady?" Sebastian called out while moving to the door and watching her race down the hallway.  
Kylie turned the corner in the hope that she was close to her bedroom as the grandfather clock echoed the bell that it was 3 am. She paused for a second, thinking and panting. Her breath became visible as she felt something grab her from behind. Suddenly, an invisible force violently threw Kylie down the stairs. "Ah!" she screamed while hitting every part of her body on the steps and stopping face down on the landing.  
Kylie groaned as she was able to keep conscious. She blinked a couple of times to get the blurriness clear from her eyes while breathing heavily. She yelped as she was getting pulled up against the wall and pinned there. The Phantomhive cried out in pain as the force began crushing around her throat. Her eyes widened at something in front of her.  
A pair of black boots appeared on the floor, then black smoke morphed into a female in a black dress with a hatchet in hand. "Hello there, Phantomhive."

~*~

"You're a bad girl," the woman spoke while moving closer to the struggling Kylie. Standing at the top of the stairs and in the shadows was Sebastian watching them. "You're wanted, did you know?" the female chuckled as she crouched over Kylie while pushing up her glasses. "You're a talk of the town at Dispatch. A wanted soul that we've been searching for many years, but you always hid from us. Not anymore."  
"I thought your kind is supposed to fuck off," hissed Kylie. She yelped as the snarling woman with glasses seized her hand around Kylie's throat, squeezing it.  
"What did you say?!" she barked. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy ripping everything out of you, human bitch."  
"Yeah, you do that," Kylie smirked as she managed to pull her hand from the wall slightly to open it. "Attenuare!" purple lightning hurled from her palm and struck the woman, causing her to fly down the stairs and crashing into the foyer floor. Her hatchet went flying. The force released Kylie and the 18-year-old redhead stood up with a bitch face. "Please continue," Kylie said while walking over to the woman. "You're going to rip everything out of me? It's funny," the woman with the glasses stood up as Kylie snapped her fingers, causing chairs and items to fly and hit the female. "You think I'm a human bitch. Oh, darling. You should have changed human to witch."  
"ENOUGH!" the female with the glasses yelled and grabbed a vase to throw it at Kylie. The vase hit Kylie above her left eye, making her fall on one knee and bleeding from her forehead. The stranger jumped on top of Kylie, knocking the Phantomhive to the ground and punching her twice in the face. Kylie blocked the third hit and head-butted the woman. "Ow!" the female stood up to only see Kylie lifting her leg and kicking her straight in the face. "Oh, you bitch!" she covered her bleeding nose from the blow. "You think you can attack a grim reaper like that, huh?"  
Kylie leaped to her feet and saw the reaper's hatchet. She raced toward it, but the weapon slid along the floor to its owner's hand. "Fuck," Kylie murmured while trying to wipe the blood from her bleeding forehead away from her eye as the reaper grinned and took a swing at her. Kylie ducked and moved away from her.  
The reaper swung repeatedly until she threw the hatchet at the Phantomhive. The reaper's eyes widened in shock as the hatchet froze in mid-air. "H-H-How?" she stared in horror when she saw how. Kylie's eyes were glowing green with her hand sticking out. The reaper swallowed the lump in her throat as the blade of her weapon began facing her. "W-wait! You can't kill me. Th-There will be more to come after you, Phantomhive. You can't escape your fate. Y-Y-You can't run and hide forever!"  
"I'll be waiting," Kylie stated and closed her open hand. The hatchet drove straight into the reaper's skull, killing her instantly. Kylie watched as the reaper's corpse faded into nothing. She covered her left eye while feeling another present in the room. The witch put her free hand in front of her to protect herself from the other energy as it sparked purple. Kylie gasped in panic as a hand wrapped itself around her wrist.  
"Lady Phantomhive," it was Sebastian's voice.  
"Se-Sebastian?" Kylie could only make out his lines and glowing eyes. "Is that you? I can't see that well from the blood."  
Sebastian traced the outline of her face with his fingers and gently took hold of her chin to make her look up at him. "Uncover your eye," she hesitantly did, and Sebastian studied the wound. "It doesn't look that deep," he announced. "Let's get you clean up and wrap the blood dries and harden."  
Kylie nodded and let Sebastian walk her upstairs.

~*~

In Kylie's bedroom, Kylie was sitting on her bed as Sebastian finished wrapping the clean wound on the Phantomhive's head.  
"It may take a week or two for the head wound to heal," Sebastian spoke. "If it bleeds again, let me know so I can clean it again."  
Kylie nodded. "Thank you for helping me, Sebastian. Can you please not tell my brother about what happened? I don't want him to get worried."  
"I can't tell lies to the young master, my lady," Sebastian shook his head. "I will tell him about you tripping down the stairs and hitting your head."  
Kylie sighed in relief and looked up to stare into his red eyes. "Thank you. I'm sorry for keeping you up and from your sleep. You're a busy man and such."  
Sebastian removed her suitcases from her bed and put them in the closet. "A butler's job never rest, my lady. Don't worry your heart."  
Kylie snaked under the covers and yawned. "Goodnight, Sebastian."  
Sebastian went over to her and tucked her already sleeping self in. "Goodnight, Lady Kylie." He exited the bedroom and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed a bit from the TV show, Supernatural.

8:30 AM

Sebastian opened the curtains of Ciel's bedroom to brighten the room. "Good morning, young master," he greeted as Ciel opened his eyes. Sebastian announced Ciel's schedule for the day and breakfast as he poured him his Early Morning Tea when Ciel sat up. "I have some information about the woman, young master. She seems she's a witch."  
"A witch?" Ciel asked while sipping his tea.  
"Yes, and a wanted soul according to the grim reaper that she killed this dawn," Sebastian answered.  
Ciel halted his drinking and looked up at Sebastian. "A wanted soul? What does that mean?"  
"I'm not sure, my lord, but she did want me to lie to you about her head wound," Sebastian went to get Ciel's outfit. "A lie about falling down the stairs when the truth was the grim reaper attacked her."  
"I see," Ciel thought for a moment. "Alright. She fell down the stairs. Remember your order of finding out where she has been all these years."  
Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

~*~

Kylie hummed as she put small bones in a wooden bowl on her dresser with the mirror. She organized the bones to stand up like a person before adding the skull on top and a pair of dried butterfly wings in the back.  
"My eyes bear aloft, I bid thee. Show me Maria Clea Hunter," Kylie finished the spell by throwing salt in a burning candle nearby and gasped. Her eyes rolled up into her head as her spell lead Kylie's inner sight to her target. She smiled as she watched Maria cleaning her house.  
Maria, a middle-aged woman, paused and lifted her eyes toward the ceiling. She put a hand on her hip and chuckled. "Kylie Phantomhive," she grinned. "I know it's you, sweetheart. Your energy can't fool me."  
"I'm making sure that you were still alive, my Lady Maria," Kylie's voice echoed. "Are you free today?"  
"Are you wanting a reading?" Maria went over to her table and picked up two tarot cards. She smiled when she saw them. "The Wheel of Fortune and the Ace of Cups. Congratulations, and yes, I'm free today."  
Kylie raised a brow. "Uh, thank you?" her voice echoed. "Can I come over this afternoon? I have an offer that you can't turn down."  
"Depends on the offer, Phantomhive," Maria stated. "Bring the so-called offer at 2:30, and you got yourself a deal."  
"Alright. See you at 2:30." With that, Kylie's inner sight retracted back into her body. The witch jumped when she heard a knock on her door. She quickly blew out the candle and covered the altar with a light blanket.  
"My lady?" Sebastian entered the room as Kylie stood up to cover most of the altar and blanket. "Oh, you're awake," he smiled and stepped inside of the bedroom to walk toward her. "How's your head? Did you rest well?"  
Kylie swallowed and nodded with a light blush on her face. "Yes, thank you. Sleeping was okay. Did you sleep, Sebastian?"  
"I'm well-rested," Sebastian checked the wrapped. "You bled some during your sleep, but besides that, your wound is healing."  
Kylie moved away from Sebastian while biting her lip. "We can work on it after breakfast. I'm very hungry."  
Sebastian put a hand over his hand and slightly bowed. "I'll show you to the dining room, my lady."

~*~

Ciel threw a dart at the back of Finnian's head when Kylie and Sebastian walked in.  
"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! What was that for, master? What did I do?" Finny asked while rubbing the spot where he got hit.  
Ciel set his tea down. "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions." His words made Finny dumbfounded.  
Tanaka gasped in shock when he saw Kylie. "Lady Kylie," he stood up from his spot and went over to hug her tightly.  
"Tanaka," Kylie hugged him back with a smile.  
"Lady Kylie, I've missed you so much. I thought you died as well," he could feel tears forming in his eyes. "I've called everywhere in Scotland when I was in the hospital, but no one knew where you were. Headmistress Dove didn't know where you and your friend were. It was like you vanished into thin air."  
Kylie rubbed the old butler's back and softly smiled. "I'm here now, Tanaka. That's all it matters, right?" She let go of him to sit down on the other end of the dining table.  
Ciel watched Sebastian give Kylie a breakfast plate and arched a brow when she began crying. "Kylie, what's wrong?"  
Kylie wiped the tears, but more were still coming out of her eyes. "It's that... It's that I'm eating food from home for the first time," she opened her napkin to dry the tears. "I'm finally home." Her words shook Ciel. Even if this woman wasn't his sister, he felt back that she didn't have a home. Kylie took a few sips of her tea before making a face. "Excuse me, but may I have whiskey instead of tea?"  
Ciel's jaw dropped. "What the bloody hell are you drinking whiskey in this hour?"  
"It's normal to have a glass of whiskey for breakfast," Kylie replied.  
"Don't be ridiculous. You're looking for an excuse to get drunk."  
"No, I'm not. It's healthy for you."  
"That's the stupidest thing that I've ever heard," Ciel huffed. "No whiskey for breakfast, ever. Got it?"  
Kylie narrowed her eyes at him before sighing in defeat. She stopped crying and drank her tea. "Brother, I need to go to the outskirts of town before 2:30."  
"What's the place?" asked Ciel while cutting his food.  
"Amersham," Kylie told.  
Ciel couldn't draw any suspicion from her if he said no. He needed to know her secrets. "Alright. We'll leave at 1:30."  
Kylie smiled and began eating her breakfast.

~*~

The Phantomhive carriage parked on the dusty road in front of a farmhouse. Sebastian opened the carriage's door and helped his master and Kylie out.  
Kylie thanked him while holding a cloth bag close to her chest. "You two stay here. My old friend doesn't like new strangers on her land."  
Ciel nodded and watched Kylie hiked toward the house. "Follow her after she goes inside," Ciel ordered Sebastian.  
They waited for Kylie to enter the home before Sebastian went into action. He jumped into the air and toward the roof. Sebastian carefully landed and peeked over the edge to watch the women from the window. He saw Kylie opening the cloth bag and dumping mini bags with red marking on them on the wooden table.  
"These will last you for the next 20 years," smiled Kylie to Maria.  
Maria hummed at the bags before pulling out a card from her dress pocket. "I drew this after your call," she showed it to Kylie. "The Empress. Congratulations, once again."  
Kylie was confused. "Why are you congratulating me for?"  
Maria chuckled. "You'll see soon."  
Kylie shrugged it off and took one of the mini bags. "What are you hiding from?"  
"Demons," Maria sighed with a frown. "Deal went wrong, and now, they want my soul."  
"This hex bag will kill demons," smiled Kylie. "They can be all yours for information on a book."  
"A book?" Maria laughed. "I don't believe you that these bags can kill demons."  
"Do you want proof?" questioned Kylie. "I created this with some of my dead mother's ingredients. Do you have a demon on you?"  
"Your mother was a stubborn witch, and her family is too," Maria published. "I have one trapped in the barn outback. He has been yelling for days. Unluckily, I have a silent mode on the barn. Follow me."  
Sebastian jumped off and ducked as the females went to the backdoor and outside through the door back. He followed them and backed himself against the barn's wall as they went inside of the barn. Sebastian found a peephole to watch the ladies.  
"Raul?" he whispered to himself when he saw a man standing in the middle of the barn.  
"Well, well, well, well," Raul the demon grinned at Maria and Kylie. "You got me something to play with huh, witch? I do love redhead ones."  
"Here," Kylie threw the bag at Raul, and he caught it.  
"What the-" Raul began gasping for air and groaning. He fell on his knees as black goop poured out of his mouth. Sebastian watched in horror at the other demon's torture. Raul screamed in agony as he continued to vomit the goop with blood. The demon convulsed and collapsed face-down into the mixture of goop and blood; dead.  
Sebastian covered his mouth and immediately raced out of there. He panted when he reached Ciel and carriage.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel worried when he saw the demon's horrified look. "Sebastian, what's wrong? What happened?"  
Sebastian finally collected himself and stood up straight. "Forgive me, young master. I... I saw something that no demon should ever see. It's clear now that I need to be on Kylie's good side from now on."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Kylie has something that can kill me and any demon," replied Sebastian. "I witnessed it first-hand, moments ago."  
Ciel was stunned. "Wh-Wh-What?"  
"Goodbye, Maria," the males turned to see Kylie waving at the other woman and running back to the carriage.  
"Good side or not, remember your order of getting information from her," Ciel hurriedly said to Sebastian before climbing back inside of the carriage.

~*~

11:35 PM

Kylie stood in the middle of her candle-lite bedroom. Her nightgown floated behind her as she twirled to finish the protection spell from the grim reapers. She sighed and rubbed her eyes while yawning as something blew out the candles. Once Kylie was done rubbing her eyes, she raised both brows as she stood in darkness.  
"What a shame," Kylie spun around to see Sebastian behind her. "So beautiful, talented, young, but still single."  
Kylie blushed deeply at his words. "I haven't find the right one," she turned her back to him. "I'm not beautiful and don't have any talent."  
Sebastian moved closer to her. He reached a hand out to touch her shoulder and massaged it. "That's the biggest lie that you spoke," he leaned in to sniff her hair. "Why don't we forget ourselves and have a night to remember, my lady?" Sebastian moved Kylie's locks off of her shoulder and began leaving butterfly kisses on her neck.  
Kylie closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her body began to heat up with her heart pounding faster. She spun around and pushed Sebastian on the bed before climbing on top of him to kiss his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a sex scene.


	5. 18+ Sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18+ Sex scene. Hit that next chapter if you don't want to read Sebastian and Kylie having sex.

When his lips tasted Kylie's lips, Sebastian seized the sides of her head while roughly kissing her back. He slid his tongue inside of her mouth to wrestle with hers. A small moan escaped from his lips before Kylie broke the kiss and sat up straight to stare down at him. She walked her fingers toward Sebastian's tie, wrapped it around her hand, and pulled it toward her.  
Sebastian jerked forward, using his elbows as support beams. "Kinky, are we?" he smirked while Kylie rubbed herself against Sebastian's massive bulge. "Impatient, I see," he loosened his tie and pulled off Kylie's nightgown eagerly. Sebastian lifted his left hand to his mouth and used his teeth to take off his glove, showing the mark of his Faustian contract. He slid his exposed hand down between her thighs. Kylie bit her lower lip as she felt his fingers rubbing her. "Already wet, my lady?" he asked while his fingers entered her. "I'll take it as a yes."  
Kylie groaned softly as he put in more fingers. "S-Sebastian," she stared at him with puppy-dog eyes as if her eyes were telling him that she needs and wants him. Her hands ripped open his dress shirt.  
"Do you want me inside of you, my lady?" Sebastian smirked as he used his other hand to grab one of her breasts and leaned forward to bite her nipple.  
"Ah!" Kylie shut one eye from the tenderness of her nipple and the speed of Sebastian's fingering. "Y-Yes, Sebastian. I-I-I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me, please!"  
"Good girl," Sebastian said as he pulled his fingers out of the witch and undid his pants button and zippers with his belt with one hand. His large and hard cock popped out from his boxers, ready to play.  
Kylie gasped, open-mouthed and her eyes widened the instant she felt Sebastian entering her. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her hips moved after the pain. "You're so... So big," she huffed loudly as she slowly increased her hip speed.  
"The more for you to enjoy," the butler purred while sucking on the lady's boob and moved his hips with hers. Sebastian stopped the sucking and attacked Kylie's lips. The taste of her lips was driving him mad, and he loved it. Not only her lips but her scent as well. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was her perfume or her soul that he was smelling, but he wanted it from tasting it to needing it.  
It wasn't long until Sebastian rolled Kylie over to where her back was on the bed, and he was on top of her. Kylie wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust in her.  
"Ah!" Kylie moaned and arched her back in pleasure when Sebastian hit her g-spot. Her nails crawled up his back.  
"Did I hit that weak spot inside you?" Sebastian grinned as he hit that spot again. He watched Kylie moan and arch her back again. His eyes began glowing fuchsia when the demon felt himself close to climaxing. "Fuck," he buried his face in her neck with his thrusting motion to the max.  
"Sebastian!" Kylie moaned out his name. Her body sweating along with his while the bed was rocking, hitting the wall a few times.  
"Ah!" Sebastian growled as he finished inside of the Phantomhive. Kylie climaxed as well, mixing their juices in her. He stared into Kylie's eyes as they panted raggedly, glowing fuchsia meeting forest green.  
Kylie gently placed her hands in his hair and pulled him down to kiss her lips. Sebastian kissed back before starting the thrusting again. She moaned in his mouth. "Sebastian," Kylie's hands fell beside her head. The demon slithered his hand in her left hand and locked his fingers with hers.


	6. Aftermath Of The Sex Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed again from the TV show, Supernatural. ( ^ . ^ )

Sebastian laid on his back and stared at the ceiling with his arm around Kylie tucked against his side. He absentmindedly ran his fingers up and down her arm. Kylie cuddled in Sebastian's chest after the hours of having sex with him. Hickeys and bite marks covered her body from her neck to her thighs, her back covered in them as well. She'd be sore from sitting for the next few days or weeks from Sebastian pounded in her vagina and anal.  
"How long have you been a demon?" she asked him.  
"Over 1,000 years," Sebastian replied with his eyes back to normal. "Give or take the years."  
"Do you sleep?" she kissed his chest.  
"Sleep is a luxury, in my opinion," Sebastian chuckled at her kisses. "Do keep it up, and I'll make sure you won't walk or sit right for a whole year."  
"Maybe tomorrow," Kylie stopped the kissing. "My little brother made a deal with you, didn't he?" she gazed over at the mark. "What was the deal?"  
"I'm afraid I can't talk about the young master's contract unless he tells you or gives me permission to tell you," Sebastian stated.  
Kylie nodded and sighed. "Thank you for protecting him for me. I wish I was there to protect him that night, but I couldn't. Did he tell you to sleep with me to tell you where I was all of these years for him?"  
"He did, but having sex with you was my idea," he corrected her. "Did it work?"  
Kylie sat up on the bed with some of the blanket covering her chest and hesitated. "I shouldn't even be alive right now," she spoke.  
Sebastian raised a brow. "What do you mean?"  
There was a moment of silence.  
"I died three years ago," Kylie began. "I was a human sacrifice to a brunch of spoiled brats. They murdered my only friend at that school right before my eyes because she was trying to stop them from killing me. I felt the knife go into my chest, and I walked with my grim reaper to the afterlife," she took in a breath. "But I woke up in a room. I felt warm again. My wound and bruises were gone. An older man with red hair and a beard came into the room and smiled at me. It turned out he was my grandfather, Dany MacLeod. His wolves found my body in the woods on his property. He carried my corpse back to his farm and brought me back to life with my soul in attach. He told me that I'm a natural witch, and it runs in the MacLeod bloodline. I didn't care about that. I wanted to go home, and I wanted my family. But he told me that I could never go back home because it was gone. Telling a 15-year-old that her whole family was murdered and her house burned down on her brother's birthday - Is something that no one wants to hear," Kylie wiped her tears with the blanket and turned to Sebastian.  
"I wept for days, maybe weeks, I don't remember how long," she continued. "After a month or two, my grandfather told me that I need to train so my magic wouldn't go to waste. I didn't want any of that, I wanted home, and I wanted my family back. He walked away but came back with my things from that school. The bitches tried to destroy any evidence of me existing. They burnt my dresses, my books, but my doll, father's letters and cologne, and a family photo survived. He showed me a spell that my mother created. My grandfather took out some of my father's hair from my mom's spell box, sprayed some of the cologne on the hair, and began waving the hair over and touching the doll. It soon began moving and," Kylie paused and looked down. "Anyway, I began training my magic. I wanted revenge on not only my death but Mary's and my family's deaths. My aunts, uncles, and cousins helped me with my magic, and soon, I was creating new spells and hexes. I even finished ones that my mother was working on before her death. Grandfather told me to cast a protection spell in any place that I'm in from the grim reapers. I didn't question him, so I did for any place that I'm in. A week after my 17th birthday, Grandfather had a heart attack when we were picking the crops. He didn't want us to heal him because he wanted to be with my grandmother and mom. Grandfather passed in his sleep a few days later. We buried him in the MacLeod's family cemetery. I'm sorry if I'm talking too much."  
"No, no, it's fine," Sebastian said. "Please, continue."  
Kylie nodded and sighed. "My Aunt Elizabeth and her family moved into Grandfather's farm to take care of it and me. Aunt Elizabeth was telling me about a powerful spellbook, more powerful than the Book of the Damned. She said she's not sure if the book is even real, but I had a feeling that it was real. Before my 18th birthday, I searched high and low for information about that book's whereabouts. I went over to the States to search for it, but nothing. I came back to Scotland on my 18th birthday and rested. Months later, I read in the newspaper about my brother and his company. I started to cry because I thought my family was dead, but my baby sibling wasn't. I told my aunt about it and said that I'm going home. I'm finally home, Sebastian," Kylie smiled with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please don't tell my brother. He'll think I'm a zombie or something."  
"I can't lie to the young master if he asks, Lady Kylie, and you're not. You're still human. What is this powerful spellbook, Kylie?" Sebastian asked while wiping the tears away with his thumb.  
"The Black Grimoire," she answered. "This book will help me get my revenge on those bastards. I'll kill them the way they killed Mary and me," Kylie's smile turned wicked. "I'll save my murderer for last, torture her slowly and painfully. I'll make sure that Anna Dove bitch suffers and chokes on her blood. It'll be wonderful, but now, I'm sleepy."  
Sebastian helped her lay down on the bed and a pillow. "Sweet dreams," he leaned down to kiss the already sleeping Kylie's lips.

~*~

Ciel's eyes widened in fear what the information Sebastian told him. His hand was shaking as he held his cup of morning tea. "She was a human sacrifice, too? Did she say what for?"  
"No, she didn't, my lord," Sebastian watched him. "From what I gather, her death woken her magic."  
Ciel finally collected himself and stopped his shaky hand. "I see. Continue what you're doing to get the details out. We will help her get her revenge since she is my real sister."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed from the TV show, Supernatural. ( ^ . ^ )

July 15, 1888

Kylie put a hand on her jaw after sipping her coffee from breakfast in Ciel's studies. It has been over three weeks since she and Sebastian had sex and continued with having more sex, but now, her body was aching. The Phantomhive enjoyed Sebastian's rough sex since it made her feel like a goddess, but Kylie didn't realize how sneaking him to the corners or to empty rooms during the day to blow him was dangerous until now. What made it worse was the fact that she was falling in love with the demon.   
Ciel was practicing the violin, and it was rusty nails on metal to Kylie's and Sebastian's ears.  
Kylie set her cup down on the coffee table and clapped her hands. "Amazing job, Blueberry," she fake smiled in support. "You're doing a great job." Sebastian and Ciel stared at her, and she shrugged while clapping.  
Ciel stopped playing and went over to Kylie to give her the violin. "Here. Since you think I'm doing an 'amazing job.' Why don't you play it?"  
Kylie looked at the instrument, then at Ciel, and back at it. "O-Okay," she stood up to get into position. The Phantomhive closed her eyes and began playing.  
Sebastian applauded her once she finished while Ciel folded his arms across his chest. "Showoff," he mumbled to himself.   
"Excellent performance, Lady Kylie," Sebastian smiled, causing Kylie to blush while bowing. "I see that you had practice on the violin."  
"I didn't want to learn it, but father did say that a girl with a musical heart will rule the world," she set the violin and bow down on the table and sat back down with her cup of coffee in hand. "I think those were the right words," Kylie stared at the liquid in the cup and made a face. "Where the bloody hell is Saltford?" she murmured to herself before looking up at the windows. Kylie cleared her throat and turned her attention to Ciel and Sebastian. "Little brother, my memory informed me that I need to go to Saltford today for. . . Business. May I have Sebastian take me there, please?"  
Ciel sat down in his chair and shook his head. "We have a busy day today, Kylie. I have businessmen visiting this afternoon."  
Kylie nodded and sighed with a frown. "I guess I will go next time," she exited the room.  
Ciel watched the door to make sure she wasn't near it or eavesdropping. "The Black Grimoire, huh?" he spoke to Sebastian. "Do you think the spellbook is in Saltford?"  
"It seems like it, sir," Sebastian answered. "According to Lady Kylie, her tracking for the book was almost complete."  
Ciel closed his eye. "I see. Keep it up. I know she wants revenge as soon as possible, but it's too sudden. Try and get her to wait until next month."

~*~

Sebastian stopped at Kylie's bedroom door. He let out a sigh and knocked on the door, predicting the lady's reaction already.  
"Come in," he heard her voice and opened the door. Kylie was styling her hair in a messy ponytail when Sebastian stepped inside of her room. "Sebastian," she smiled when she saw him and stood up from her chair to greet him. The young witch felt her cheeks becoming pink at the sight of him.  
"My lady, the young master told me about his decision," Sebastian began. "He said that we are going to Saltford next month."  
"Next month?" Kylie's smile melted into a frown. "But I-I-I can't wait a whole month. I need to get that book now, Sebastian."  
"I understand that you're upset about this, but I agree with his words. It is too soon for you to wander on this Earth for revenge. You arrived here almost four weeks ago, my lady. The young master doesn't want to lose another family member if something happens to you, Lady Kylie. May you wait a month?" Sebastian tried to reason. "The young lord wants to spend more time with his older sister."  
Kylie faced his back to him with rage burning her cheeks and threw a hand to the nearest corner. A vase blew up as Kylie closed her eyes to force herself to relax.  
"Oh, dear. That was the young master's favorite vase," Sebastian shook his head in disappointment.  
"Fine, I'll wait a month if my brother wants that. You may leave now, Sebastian. My brother's businesses come first." Sebastian bowed his farewell and left.  
Kylie waited a few minutes before gathering a cloth bag and put some items inside the said bag. "Okay," she whispered to herself as she stood in the middle of the room with her eyes closed. "Focus," she took in some deep breath and hummed. The room started spinning around her. It whirled to the point where everything was a blur. "Focus," Kylie repeated as the surroundings morphed into green, white, black, gray, and brown colors. "Stop!" she ordered, and the spinning did so. The witch opened her eyes to see herself standing in front of a stone house. The Phantomhive smiled before putting a hand on her forehead to stop the dizziness. "I shouldn't overexert myself," Kylie collected herself. "I need some magic left to go home."

~*~

Sebastian pulled the stained tablecloth cleanly and swiftly from the table without disrupting the food and plates on it. Ciel smiled at his butler's success before seeing Kylie climbing over the bamboo fence in the distance to enter the courtyard. Sebastian spotted her as well and watched as Kylie ran into one of the manor's side doors.  
"Huh? Where did the tablecloth go?!" asked the guest with the facial hair.  
Ciel explained that the tablecloth had a little dirt on it, and the male guest shouldn't worry about it.  
Sebastian apologized for the interruption and excused himself to go inside of the building. "Lady Kylie," he saw her race around the corner. The demon sighed before chasing her. The butler caught up to her and seized her shoulder to stop her and pin her against the wall. His eyes softened once he saw her face. Kylie's button lip was swollen, her right eye was becoming a black eye, there were cuts and leaking wounds on her cheeks and forehead, and her nose was bloody. "Lady Kylie, what happened?"  
Kylie hesitated while hugging her cloth bag tightly to her chest. "We can say that I won," she smiled and giggled. "I got it, Sebastian. I got the book."  
Sebastian's eyes became serious when she spoke. "You couldn't have the patience to wait a month for a book?" he asked her. "Lady Kylie, I did ask you earlier of what if something happens to you if you went after the book today, and it came true. You could have died."  
"But I didn't, Sebastian," she corrected. "I-I didn't put anyone's life on the line. I got the book, and now, I can get my revenge."  
Sebastian shook his head in disgust. "You did, Lady Phantomhive. You put your life on the line for a ridiculous book. You're power-hungry, my lady."  
Kylie growled at him and smacked his cheek with her hand. "And you're a demon that's after a 13-year-old's soul. You'll eat your words once you see the people that did me wrong and my brother died on the floor. Mark them, Sebastian, mark them deep in your brain." She pushed him away from her and went to her room with the book and bag in her arms.

~*~

In her room, Kylie covered her mirrors and lit the candles around the elaborate symbol. Her nightgown floating behind her as she circled the sigil with the Black Grimoire opened in her hands.  
"I am the daughter of nature by the Moon's kiss. Give freedom to my voice. Give me my powers back. I will be invincible," she chanted and entered the sigil. Kylie knelt in the middle and picked up a kitchen knife in one hand while holding the spellbook in the other. "I am the daughter of nature by the Moon's kiss. Give freedom to my voice. Give me my powers back. I will be invincible!" The witch brought the blade to her throat and slit it. She smiled and arched her back as glowing red energy emerged from the wound and formed ropes wrapping around Kylie's body. The witch began laughing in excitement.  
The building began shaking as blood poured from her eyes, ears, nose, mouth, and throat. One by one, the ropes snapped until they were all gone. Kylie's wounds were healing while the manor stopped shaking. The blood disappeared, and a gust of wind blew out the candles.  
Kylie breathed heavily for a minute before collecting herself and looking ahead. Her eyes were glowing bright blue, showing that the ritual signified.


	8. Chapter 8

July 16, 1888

Kylie gripped the bedsheets as another attack targeted her left side. The pain began at 3 AM, and it was almost 7:30 AM. The Phantomhive whined and curled into a ball as the pain spread down to her legs. "Ah!" she cried out while trying to sit up. Tears stained her cheeks, with new ones running down them as Kylie fell back down on the pillow. "Help me," she panted while staring at the ceiling. "Please?"  
"My, my, my," Kylie fixed her eyes to the voice. It was Sebastian leaning over her from the side of the bed. "What do we have here?"  
"Se-Sebastian," Kylie gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday, I'm sorry. Please help me."  
"It seems your body isn't strong enough to handle that ritual," Sebastian shook his head. "What a shame."  
"My body can handle its powers back, and it's not that. It's something else," Kylie tried to reach for him but screamed when the pain hit her stomach.  
Sebastian raised a brow at her first sentence before sighing and gently picking her up. Kylie buried her face into his shirt and wept. "There, there, Lady Kylie," he walked her to her bathroom. "I'm sure it's that time for you ladies."  
"Not everything is from our periods, Sebastian," Kylie groaned in agony as he put her down on the toilet lid. "Maybe I'm getting sick from something. Maybe that's it. Maybe-" she quickly got off the seat, lifted it, and began throwing up in the toilet.  
Sebastian looked away as Kylie continued. "I'll make you a cup of peppermint tea and some soup with crackers to help settle your stomach," Sebastian took off his gloves, found a clean towel on one of the bath shelves, and began pouring cold water on the white towel. He wrung the cloth out in the sink and knelt before Kylie to put the coldness on her forehead once she finished throwing up.  
Kylie closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the towel in Sebastian's hand. "Why do you care for me?" she whispered.  
"The young master's orders, my lady," Sebastian answered while gently wiping her face with the towel to clean her. "You are his family. If you weren't the master's sister, then I would leave you in your filth where you'd be in agony for hours or days until the pain kills you."  
Kylie held onto Sebastian's arms as he helped her to her feet. She stared at him and nodded in understanding. "I have some green tea leaves on my dresser for this. An American witch gave me some of her leaves for pain. She said that it would knock me out for weeks, depends on the pain level."  
"I'll make it for you when we get you in bed," Sebastian said while walking Kylie to the bed. "If the tea does knock you out for weeks, then I'll make sure to check on you until you wake up."  
Kylie gave him a shaky smile and climbed under the blanket. "If it does, then wake me up in August," she closed her eyes while laying down on her left side.  
Sebastian exited the room before grabbing the bottle of tea leaves.

~*~

"My sister is the meaning of crazy," Ciel told Sebastian as they walked toward the cane shop. "She's lucky that everyone immediately thought it was an earthquake last night. Now, she's sick with whatever the ritual was."  
"She is a Scotswoman, my lord," Sebastian stated. "I heard that they are the most impatient people recorded. She told me that her body could handle its powers back. Upon reading the opened book pages when she finished her tea and meal and slept, the ritual was for removing any binds trapping a witch's magic from its full duty."  
Ciel let the demon's words sink in before talking. "I see why she wanted to go to Saltford so badly."  
They entered the cane shop to do their business.

~*~

Kylie opened her eyes from the results of her stomach growling and hurting. She groaned as she slowly sat up and over the edge. The witch scanned the dim room for the door and found it. The Phantomhive grunted in pain while standing up and headed for the door.

~*~

"You're so cute! My eyes weren't wrong!" shrieked Elizabeth while spinning Ciel. "Look, look, look! Everyone else is cute too, aren't they? I've let them come to the party too."  
Ciel collected himself as Elizabeth went now. She grabbed his hand and stared at her in confusion. "Huh? Ring?" He tugged his hand away. "This ring is fine."  
Sebastian sighed within from Lady Elizabeth's whining and crying over the ring. "Miss-" His and Ciel's eyes widened when Elizabeth took the jewelry.  
"I took it!" cheered Elizabeth and put the ring to her eye. "This ring is super old! The size of the one I chose is better, too..."  
"GIVE IT BACK!"  
Everyone turned around to see Kylie standing at the upper stairway. They gasped in horror when they saw her face. Kylie was pale with deep dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks sunken as if she was the walking dead.  
"Kylie. . ." Ciel said softly.  
"Wh-Who are you?" Elizabeth stuttered.  
"That's. . . That's my sister," Ciel answered.  
"Give it back now, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford," ordered Kylie. She grabbed onto the railing then the manor began quaking again. "Now!"  
"Ah!" yelled Meyrin, Finnian, and Bardroy. "Not another earthquake!"  
"Ciel, save me!" Elizabeth screamed as she tried to make her way over to Ciel to hold him from the shaking. Her grip loosened around the ring, it fell onto the floor, and Elizabeth accidentally stepped on it, crushing it into pieces.  
Kylie's eyes widened when seeing the broken ring, and they narrowed in anger immediately. She squeezed the railing, which caused the wood to split down the middle and spread throughout the banister. The witch pointed her finger at the scared Elizabeth. "Saw-Bin-Ton," Kylie hissed.  
"Lady Kylie," Sebastian interrupted her. The earthquake halted, and Kylie shut up to look down at him. "Lady Kylie, I'll make you your tea and meal as soon as possible. Please go back to bed. You're too sick to be walking around," he gave her his butler smile. Kylie put her finger down and headed back toward her bedroom. Sebastian turned to the scared humans and bowed. "I do apologize for Lady Kylie's behavior. She has been sick for the last few days. The doctor wants her on bed rest for the next week or two."  
"I hope it's nothing serious," worried Elizabeth. "You're so brave for taking care of her, Sebastian."  
"That is my job as a butler," smiled Sebastian.  
Ciel bent over to pick up the broken ring and tossed it out of the window.

~*~

*Flashback*

Saltford.

Kylie scanned the stone house before inhaling and exhaling and moving to the home. She stood in front of the door and pulled out a wallet of lock-picks to unlock the entrance. The Phantomhive smiled when she was able to open the door and quickly walked in before closing it behind her.  
"Abite!"  
"Aah!" Kylie whined as a force threw her against a coffee table in the living room. Two men appeared in the living room with grins on their faces.  
"Oh, look what we have here?" said one man. "A pretty red hair plaything."  
"I go first with this one," announced the second man. "You had the last one."  
Kylie groaned while getting up. One hand was behind her back with a hex bag in it. "Moveantur!" she swung her free hand out, and the second man across the room, crashing into one of the walls. "Catch," she threw the hex bag at the first man before he could react. He caught and looked up at her. "Attacks of beasts," Kylie pointed to him and the second man.  
The first man began bending over in agony. "Aah!" he cried out while the second man got up from where he landed.  
"Johnny?" the second man asked with distress in his voice. Johnny snarled and stared at the second man. His nose was bleeding, and his eyes were red. Soon, Johnny raced over to the second man to bite him. "Johnny, stop!" the second man ran away as Johnny chased him.  
Kylie dusted herself off and headed upstairs. The Phantomhive paused in the foyer. A brunette-haired woman in blue was staring at her at the tops of the stairs. "Victoria Flower," she smiled. "It has been months since we last met, yes?"  
Victoria descended the stairs and chuckled. "Raggedy Ann. The last time we met was when you were at our States' house all dirty. It's like you rolled in horse shit before begging at our front doors."  
"I wasn't dirty at all," Kylie corrected her while watching Victoria come down. "Are you insulting my Scottish blood? We are not dirty Scotsmen and women."  
Victoria smirked when she reached the bottom. "My mother was the only one to fear you. She said that the MacLeods are a dangerous family when it comes to magic. That's why she limited your powers when you told her about wanting revenge on a poor, foul mortal. Mother should've taken all of your abilities and killed you right there on the spot. What a shame."  
Kylie closed her eyes, trying to contain her anger. "You should shut up right now. Mary wasn't a poor and foul human."  
"Oh? Was Mary your lover?" Victoria made a disgusted face at her.  
"Not at all, plus I already have a lover," Kylie grinned. "And he's one hell of a butler."  
Victoria raised a brow at the Phantomhive's sentence as Kylie hurled magic at Victoria, causing her to go flying into a mirror hanging behind her and breaking it. Glass shards litter the ground around her. "Oh," she hit the floor. "You bitch!"  
"You witch," Kylie fixed her sentence before springing upstairs.  
"Get back here!" Victoria swung her hand into the air, making Kylie collapse down the flight of steps. Victoria chuckled when she heard the Phantomhive whining in pain and saw her holding her side. "Raggedy Ann," The Flower heiress tauntingly sang while standing up to go over to Kylie. "Oh, poor, sweet, little Raggedy Ann." Victoria kicked Kylie in the stomach. The redheaded witch yelped from the blows as Victoria continued kicking her stomach then shifted to her face. She stomped on her face a few times.  
"Enough!" Kylie yelled before stabbing Victoria's ankle with a glass shard. Victoria screamed and tumbled backward. Kylie got up off the floor and leaned over to seize Victoria's neck, clutching it with all of her strength. Victoria punched Kylie in the right eye to get her to release her, but it made it worse. "Where's the book?" The Phantomhive asked her. "Upstairs?" Victoria nodded, and Kylie threw her out of the closed window to the outside. "Bloody witches and grim reapers attacking me like I'm the villain," Kylie mumbled while walking upstairs. Once she reached the top, she saw two more witches and a wizard in the corridor. "Bullocks."  
One of the witches flung a knife at Kylie. 

~~~

Kylie pulled out the knife from the wizard's head. Her face was bleeding with her stomach and arms as well. She stared at the corpses around her and sighed. Kylie did her best to heal her arms but raised a brow when she saw her stomach healed.  
"Did I heal my stomach already?" she questioned herself before searching for the spellbook. The Phantomhive looked out of one of the bedroom windows and watched Johnny having a seizure and towering over the half-eaten second man's body in the backyard. Johnny was dead. "Oh, dear," Kylie frowned. "What a lovely garden going to waste."

*End of Flashback*


	9. Chapter 9

August 12, 1888

Kylie smiled with joy as she knocked on Ciel's study door and opened it. "Blueberry, I'm healthy. Thank you to Sebastian for taking care of me," she headed to the desk where Ciel was reading letters with Sebastian behind him with a rejection list. "I think Meyrin shrunk my dresses in the washer a bit, but it's alright. Accidents do happen."  
Ciel nodded while going over the letters. Kylie sat down in one of the chairs and looked at him with a smile still on her face. "Let me guess. You want to do something fun, correct?"  
"Yes, please!" she nodded. "I've been in that bed for so long that my back is sore when I stand. Wherever you're going today, please take me with you."  
Ciel thought for a moment and sighed. "Alright. Do you remember where the Phantomhive's townhouse is?"  
Kylie nodded. "Of course, I remember, Blueberry. Father used to take us there when we were children."  
"Good," he stood up. "Pack a bag because we're going there at noon."

~*~

Three stops of Kylie throwing up on the side of the road and two more going into shops to use their toilets to vomit later, the Phantomhives and Sebastian arrived at the townhouse.  
"I'll boil some milk for you, my lady," Sebastian told Kylie as he opened the front door for Ciel and her.  
"Th-Thank you," Kylie said while holding a handkerchief to her nose and mouth and entered the home after Ciel.  
"Madam Red?! Lau?! Why are you here?" yelled a shocked Ciel.  
Kylie blinked and uncovered her face when she saw Angelina. "Auntie!" her face painted with glee. "Auntie, you look so beautiful today."  
Madam Red's face went from sweet to Ciel, then soar to Kylie. "I'm not your aunt, child," she said. "Never have and never will. Stop calling me that."  
Kylie frowned and lowered her head. She was staring at the floor. "I'm sorry."  
Ciel tsked from what happened. "Madam Red, Kylie is still my sister, full-blood or half-blood. Please stop treating her like dirt."  
Madam Red huffed before changing the subject.  
Kylie turned to Sebastian. "I'll be in the bathroom, washing my face, if anyone needs me," she whispered before heading upstairs.

~*~

After a good cry and cleaning her face afterward, Kylie joined the other downstairs for tea. Sebastian gave her a cup of warm milk. She thanked him before taking a few sips and put her handkerchief back over her nose and mouth.  
"Is something wrong, miss?" asked Grell to Kylie.  
"Just the tea and sweets," she answered Grell. "They smell. . . Awful."  
"Oh," Her words startled Grell, and everyone but Ciel and Sebastian stared at her.  
"She's recovering from being sick," Ciel announced. "Her smell is returning."  
"Ah," everyone went back to the subject.  
Kylie set her cup down on the table before reaching into her small purse to pull a peppermint. She unwrapped the wrapper and popped the candy into her mouth to settle her stomach. The witch laid back into her chair and closed her eyes for a few minutes.  
Kylie opened her eyes and saw that everyone vanished. "Wha?" she quickly jumped out of her seat and raced into the hallway. The Phantomhive smiled when seeing Sebastian about the exit the house. "Sebastian!" she called out and ran toward him.  
He paused and turned to see her. "Lady Kylie, you're awake."  
"I closed my eyes for a minute and opened them to see everyone left," she frowned at him and saw the others.  
"We tried to wake you up to see if you wanted to come with us," Madam Red explained. "But your snoring was drowning out our voices."  
Kylie's face went red with anger and embarrassment. "I don't snore! You can ask," she stopped herself from saying Sebastian's name. She cleared her throat and relaxed. "Yes, I do want to come with you."  
"A pretty face with an ugly snore," joked Lau.  
Kylie growled and was ready to smack Ciel's business partner.

~*~

Kylie's hand fan worked overtime as Kylie was sweating and behind Madam Red, Grell, and Lau. Her mouth felt drier as she swallowed her saliva. Kylie's saliva tasted like acid down her throat. She ended her steps as everything was spinning.  
"Hey," her voice barely made a sound. "Stop walking. I can't," Kylie's vision went black.  
"Oh my goodness!" a female bystander called out. A few men came to the fainted Kylie's aid. "She needs a doctor."  
Ciel, Sebastian, Madam Red, Lau, and Grell paused and turned around to what was happening. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw Kylie. He and Sebastian ran up to her, and the others followed. "What happened?" Ciel asked.  
"Is Doctor Crowden in his office?" questioned a male bystander.  
"Yes, he is," replied another one as the two men carried Kylie's body inside of the doctor's office next to them. Ciel, Sebastian, and the rest of the gang went in after the men.  
"What happened?" A middle-aged man stood up from his desk.  
"My sister fainted," Ciel answered the questions for the men.  
The middle-aged male nodded and faced the men. "Put her on the table in this room," the man tapped the door to his right before walking up to Ciel. "I'm Doctor Crowden, and I'll see why your sister fainted, young man."  
"I'm Doctor Angelina Dalles from the Royal London Hospital," stated Madam Red. "Let me help you on the female."  
Doctor Crowden nodded, and he and Madam Red went to the room after the men left to shut the door.

~*~

Doctor Crowden came out 30 minutes later and stepped before the waiting Ciel. "Well, the vomiting caused your sister to become dehydrated, but I can tell you that she and the child are healthy."  
Ciel raised a brow in confusion. "Child? My sister isn't a child. She's 18."  
"No, son. She's WITH child," Doctor Crowden explained. "She's at the eight-week mark. I heard some heartbeats, so that's a good sign. I bet you're happy to be an uncle, and her husband will be happy to be a father. I'll go and talk to her and Doctor Dalles right now. Excuse me," the doctor left the waiting room.  
Ciel turned to the surprised Sebastian. Anger flooded his face. "I told you to get information from her, not sleep with my sister!"  
"I'm. . . Going to be a father," Sebastian managed to speak.


End file.
